Enduring
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Will eventually be just a collection of smut-shots really with Skyrim characters. If you've got a preference, drop me a PM or a review and I'll write one for you. :) A.x
1. Vilkas

**Well... I don't really know where this came from but I absolutely love Vilkas, so I had to write it. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

A soft breeze wisped through the town as I walked down the pathway to my house, Breezehome. It made me smile to walk towards the wind. We didn't get much of this kind of weather in Skyrim, especially not here in Whiterun so it was refreshing to feel it. Reaching the door of the house, you looked down the street where Adrianne was waving sweetly at me. I waved back and smiled before entering the house quietly. Vilkas was probably asleep by this time and waking him up would make him grouchy.

Slipping the door into the hole, I winced as it creaked loudly, glancing at the room behind me. Turning and sighing in relief, I walked slowly and quietly to the back of the room, where the alchemy room was situated. Unsheathing my dagger, I placed it down gently on the edge of the bookshelf and left the room, shutting the doors behind me silently.

As I began to ascend the stairs, there was a creak of a floorboard from behind me and I turned to find a large figure stood very close to me. The figure came closer and was revealed to be Vilkas and I sighed in relief as he put his hands on my waist, pulling himself closer to me.

"You're late." He growled before pressing his lips to the sensitive spot just below my ear, making me moan and burrow my head in the crook of his neck as he chuckled.

"I know. I'm sorry, but blame your brother.. ah.. he wanted me to spar with him and you know how I just can't deny him." Vilkas nipped at my skin, causing me to falter and he smiled against my skin, probably smug at the fact that he could do that to me so easily.

"Aye love. You have a soft spot for my baby brother. I get it." He lifted his head away from my neck as he smirked at me, mischief clear in his eyes. I bit my lip in response and pressed my lips to his, knowing what he had in mind.

"Yes. But an even bigger one for you." I said, as low as I could as I pulled back from him and an animalistic growl I had not heard from him since I cured him of the beastblood came from him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me from the bottom step. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed, pressing my body to his and immediately feeling the erection he was sporting press against me. I grinned at me and saw his eyes darken at me in turn.

Vilkas easily carried me up the stairs and shushed me when I squealed at him sucking on my earlobe as we passed Lydia's room. Not wanting to wake her, I quickly shut up and Vilkas carried on walking, through the open doors of our bedroom and, chuckling, he, unceremoniously, dropped me onto the large bed in the centre of the room. I giggled and watched as Vilkas removed the thin clothes he had been wearing tantalisingly slowly. As he pulled off the last of his clothing, I stood, stepping forward so I was flush against him and pulled at the ties holding my tunic on, quickly loosening them and pulled it over my head before starting on my trousers which were lost in a matter of seconds. Vilkas sighed as he noticed I had left my breast bindings on and he tipped his body to the side, picking up a dagger from the bedside table and pressing it lightly just underneath the bottom of the fabric, he cut it, letting the remains of my confines fall to the floor, smiling as he did so before dipping his head and claiming my left nipple in his mouth and my right, with his hand. This elicited a loud moan from myself as he licked around the hardened bud and squeezed hard on my other breast, the way he knew brought out the loudest response from me.

"We're going to wake Lydia, if you carry on doing that Vilkas." I lazily whispered out, to which he only chuckled, as though he had been waiting for that question all this time. The vibrations from his chuckle, reverberated through my entire body, only helping to make me more wet between my legs.

"Then you had better be quiet then hadn't you?" he smiled against my breast and removed his lips from the area, earning my protest, which he quickly shushed by pressing his lips to mine and sliding a hand between us, driving down to my clit, rubbing ever so gently, almost causing me to fall, only being held up by Vilkas. "Ready for me already?" he smirked as his fingers worked me expertly, before he pushed one thick finger into my hole and immediately bending it to hit the spot he had found the first time we made love and had used time and time again to break me. He rubbed against that spot, making me see stars and thrusting his finger in and out, before inserting another finger and thrusting even faster and harder, driving me closer and closer to climax.

Before I could reach it though, he pulled away, pulling a scream of protest from me as he did so, before I was pushed backwards on to the comfy bed and covered as Vilkas crawled over me, pressing his length against my folds, sliding across me teasingly. He smiled as he noticed he had made me a quivering mess already and kissed me softly, passionately as he pushed his erect shaft into me, driving in to the hilt easily.

"Oh…" I moaned against Vilkas' mouth as he pulled out before slamming hard back into me. He had made me scream many times by doing it and this time was no different as I shouted out into the house, not caring who heard.

Vilkas thrust into me hard and fast and it wasn't long before I felt my climax brew fast within me. Vilkas felt it too as I clenched around him and came, screaming his name into empty air. He continued to push into me until I felt his own climax spill into me and Vilkas' head dropped down onto my chest as he came down from his high. I began toying with the sweaty locks atop his head as I stared up into the rafters of the roof, not able to concentrate on one thing long enough.

Soon enough, Vilkas sat up atop me, pulled himself out and moved over the bed, leaning against the head board. I smiled at him and swung a leg over him so I was straddling his legs, before falling forward and bracing my arms against the bed, I took him into my mouth, whole and pressed my tongue against the underside of his length, dragging it up as far as I could. I heard the moan's coming from him as he gripped my hair in his hand, not pushing, not pulling, just grabbing hold of something.

I licked around the head of him and licked away all the excess liquid on the tip and before long he came again into my mouth. I gulped down every single drop and pulled my mouth away from him, pressing chaste kisses up his body until I reached his mouth as I kissed his passionately and slowly. I rested my head against his chest and felt his hand lazily brush through my hair as I rested.

I sighed against his chest, liking the way my head moved with his chest as he breathed.

"Are you doing another sparring day tomorrow?" he asked quietly, not letting go of my hair, but beginning to braid a strip of it, no doubt into another one of his complex braids no-one else could do.

"Yes. Farkas and Aela want me to help with the new recruits." I told him as I kissed a part of his chest tiredly.

"I'll come with you. It'll be good to get out of the house. I do need to keep training aswell. You might leave me if I lose the physique." I looked up to see the smirk on his face clear as day. Shaking my head I dropped my head back down on to his chest.

"If you wish. I would never leave you though, never mind what physique you had." I smiled. Feeling the covers pulled over our bodies and letting the sleep I had needed take over me, wanting to wait up for the sparring day with the companion leaders and my husband but not having the energy to stay awake. I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**There you go. :) I had a lot of fun writing this one. **

**Would be extremely grateful if you wouldrop me a review or PM with any thoughts or requests for other chapters or whatever. **

**A.x**


	2. Ulfric

**This one took me a while to do. It was only when my boyfriend was stressed, did I have this idea. **

**Here you go guys.**

* * *

He was so nice sometimes, when he wasn't in 'Jarl' mode. Just knowing he was only calm when I was around made me smile as I sat at the table with him. The day had not been a particularly calming one for Ulfric as the Elves from the grey quarter had fought the rest of the town. It was only a small fight, but it caused worry to the council here in Windhelm and as I sat there with the man I fell in love with, I noticed it had not escaped his mind. He frowned in thought.

"Eat something sour, dear?" I said in amusement as I looked at him. He started out of his thoughts and looked at me directly. He smiled, though I could see he was still far away. "You need to relax Ulfric." I stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with me. I walked backwards and again pulled him with me. "Lie down on your front." I said sternly as I removed my outer most layered top.

Ulfric quickly obliged, taking his only layer off and laying down on the covers. I crawled onto the bad and swung a leg over his so I was straddling him. Pressing my hands down on his shoulders, I earned a moan from the man lying underneath me as I massaged his muscles. I carried on, massaging his shoulders and part of the way down his back, eliciting small moans as I went. This made me smile as I was the only one to be able to see him this way.

"Let me turn around?" He asked. I obliged, lifting myself up onto my knees so that he could turn over under me. He was smiling as he turned and dropped his head back onto the covers, telling me I could fall back down, resting on his legs. "Thank you, dear. I feel much better for that." he said, rubbing his hands up my thighs. There was a moment when I saw the change in Ulfrics eyes before the world span and before I knew it, he was atop me grinning down. "Gotcha." he smiled, pushing down to claim my lips with his. I smiled against his lips.

He pulled away before pressing his lips to my chin, then my neck, then I felt the laces holding my other layers together being undone and Ulfric skillfully removed them from my body. My hands did not stray from his torso as I pressed my hands on his chest. Soon I was laid, the top half of my body bare save for a necklace, Ulfric had given me the week before.

He noticed the necklace and held it for a second smiling, before lifting up on his knees and quickly making words of the laces holding my trousers up by my waist. He pushed them down my legs and i finished the task by kicking them off my feet. I took to doing something more useful with my hands and untied the laced of Ulfric's trousers which were soon discarded aswell.

We were both laid bare and the feel of Ulfric's skin against mine felt amazing to me. I sighed with pleasure and saw the smile creep up on his face. I looked at him meaningfully. I both heard and felt his chuckled radiate through both of our bodies. "He pushed the top half of his body forwards and growled into my ear. "Yes. I know what gives you pleasure dear. And after that massage you fully deserve it." he said before grinning cheekily and quickly taking my left breast in his mouth.

He licked and sucked and nipped at both nipples, causing me to groan loudly into the air. I could feel him smirk against me each time he earned my groans. His hand snaked down my body to cup my mound before he sunk a finger into me as his thumb flicked over my nub. I screamed into the room and tried to buck my hips but I was held down my his other hand on my belly. Another finger was inserted into me and he begin thrusting in and out. I bucked my whole body, ignoring the hand forcing me down on the covers, desperate for more of the attention. He chuckled again and pulled away, moving up my body to growl at me again. "I want to be inside you when you come." he said before pressing his length against my entrance.

Without warning, he pushed into me, driving all the way into the hilt, not stopping or slowly. He groaned as he did so and dropped his head on to my chest, breathing somewhat heavily. After a moment, he began to pull out before slamming hard back into me. I screamed again and he lifted his head to claim my lips, holding my screams as he pushed into me fast and hard. I smiled against his lips, happy for his actions to carry on.

I felt him smile in response and soon I felt my climax building. And fast. I shifted my body slightly to be more comfortable. Ulfric pulled away from my mouth to press his lips to the soft skin below my ear, pushing my over the edge as I came around him, contracting my walls around his cock. He shuddered inside me and spilt his seed into me. We stayed intertwined for minutes afterwards before he pulled out of me and kissed me softly. Passionately.

He pulled away again and smiled at me, cocking his head to the side in questioning. I could see this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ahem.. so yeah. There you go. Part 2 of this smut infested collection. **

**Open to prompts for this story, Making clouds and Rain and One night in Auckland. :) Drop me a PM or Review with any thoughts or requests and i'll be happy to oblige. :)**

**A.x**


End file.
